In metrology, it is known to determine the weight of moving goods. The scales used for this purpose can be easily incorporated into the manufacturing process.
The movement of the goods is realized with conveyor systems, the weight of which is usually also supported by the weighing cell. The conveyor system comprises at least one drive that transports the goods to be moved in the conveying direction. The drive or the motor is connected to a power supply. Other connections for sensors or signal transmissions of any type are frequently also provided.
In this state of the art, it is disadvantageous that the electrical connection of the conveyor system may be complicated, possibly comprising several cables and also negatively influencing the weighing result when one end of the cable is connected to the conveyor system that is weighed together with the goods while the other end is connected to a stationary power supply.
The invention therefore aims to develop a weighing cell for a conveyor system that eliminates the aforementioned disadvantages.